


Fallen from Grace Soundtrack

by orphan_account



Series: Fallen from Grace [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Clearing by Heather Davis
Genre: M/M, Music, Ugh, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a soundtrack for the whole series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen from Grace Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raisedyoulikeaphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/gifts).



> _I love her hannigram au fics. She's such an amazing writer._

1. _Just one Yesterday- Fall Out Boy ft. Foxes_

_2\. Little Lion Man- Mumford & Sons _

_3\. Sister- Andrew Belle_

_4\. Gale Song- The Lumineers_

_5\. Summertime sadness- Lana Del Rey_

_6\. Heart on Fire- Scars on 45_

_7\. Wish I Stayed- Ellie Goulding_

_8\. Secrets- OneRupblic_

_9\. Fall- Ed Sheeran_

_10\. Crazier- Taylor Swift_

_11\. Catch Me- Demi Lovato_

_12\. In your Arms- Kina Grannis_

_13\. We'll be a Dream- We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato_

_14\. Almost is Never Enough- Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes_

_15\. Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars_

_16\. Lover is Childlike- The Low Anthem_

_17\. Falling- Florence + The Machine_

_18\. Rise- The Frames_

_19\. Closer to Love- Mat Kearny_

_20\. When the Darkness Comes- Coblie Calliat_

 

http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/fallen-from-grace/94317912

 


End file.
